Utopia
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later, having an off day. Something suggested by MisterE. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I said I was going to take this challenge and here you go. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Star Butterfly, monster princess of Mewni, panted as she ran through the Forest of Certain Death. Hearing the shouting of the guards chasing her echo throughout the woods, she looked back before tripping over an exposed root. Groaning, she looked back and her eyes widened when she spotted the guards, along with her mother, Moon and her husband River, standing over her, glaring at her with narrowed eyes, "Star," her mother said in a stern voice, "I knew the day I was sexually assaulted by that monster that I should've terminated the pregnancy, but here we are, and now we will-" before she could finish, she, River and the guards were knocked back with a force.

They looked up and saw a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at them before a loud hiss filled the air. Screeches soon followed and they looked up to see a flock of bats flying towards them. Star looked up and saw a teen with red eyes and pale skin standing above her, "Are you okay?"

"You're not going to kill me!" Star hissed before scratching the teen's cheek, "So what if I'm part monster, it doesn't-"

"I'm not going to kill you…I don't kill my own kind," Star looked up in confusion and saw a pair of pure white fang reflecting from the moonlight, "We have to go. My Familiars won't be able to hold them forever," Star looked back before the teen helped her up and the two began running in the opposite direction.

Star fell forward and hissed in pain and quickly grabbed her ankle, "Damn it…I think I sprained my ankle," the teen looked back up to see the flock of bats before looking down at the monster princess and picked her up bridal style, "And what are you doing? You're going to get us both killed,"

"And I'm a Vampire, so I'm pretty sure I can outrun those jokers. Just hold on tight," Star narrowed her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and he started running through the forest.

The two approached a dark castle and the undead teen stepped inside before setting Star down and looked over her ankle, "Okay you hideous bloodsucker, what makes you think I'll trust you!" the Vampire looked up, "You're a monster and…my family hates monsters…and I'm a monster…part monster and-"

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves and then we'll go from there,"

Star groaned and shook her head, "Whatever. My name is Star Butterfly, and if it wasn't for the fact that a monster raped my mother, I would've been the next Queen of Mewni and-"

"Mewni? What uh…what's that?" Star looked at him in confusion, "I never heard of the country of Mewni. Is it one of those lost countries that no one has ever-"

"Wait…what are you talking about? Are you not from Mewni?" the Vampire frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "Where are you from?"

"Um…America?" Star arched a brow and the Vampire looked at her in confusion, "The United States of America? U.S.A…uh…California?"

"What dimension is that?"

"What…what do…earth, we're on earth and-"

"No, we're on Mewni…and now maybe you should start explaining who you are and how you go got here," the Vampire frowned and Star crossed her arms before wincing in pain and rubbed her ankle, "Ow…this hurts,"

The Vampire sighed and shook his head, "How about I take care of that ankle for you and while I'm doing that, I'll tell you everything you want to know," Star nodded as the Vampire began looking at her ankle again.

"My name is Marco Diaz, and about a year ago I was bitten by a Vampire," Star looked at him as he continued, "I know a few things about Vampires, like if you're bitten, you can very well be turned and…I was unlucky that happened. When I woke up, I was hungry and attacked the closest source of food, which were four of my friends, and I bled them dry.

Anyway, I heard people running towards me, and not wanting to be judged or anything else, I fled…big mistake on my end. A Vampire can't flee from its Clan, or else they'll be hunted and killed by that Clan. Anyway, I felt something knock me back and I woke up in these woods.

I've found this castle and been living here ever since." Marco sighed and stood up, "Wait here. That ankle needs to be wrapped up," Star nodded as Marco turned and walked away.

Star looked down at her swollen ankle and narrowed her yellow eyes, "What is he planning? Is he going to nurse me back to health and then bleed me dry? And why wouldn't he just do it in the forest while everyone was fighting those bats?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not like that. I felt guilty after I killed my friends, so I swore I wouldn't do that again to anyone," she looked up and saw Marco standing above her, a first aid kit held tightly hand in his hand, "And besides, I already told you that I wouldn't kill another monster like that,"

Star narrowed her eyes as Marco knelt in front of her, the first aid kit resting next to him, "Okay, so why are you helping me?"

"I wasn't going to sit back and watch an army kill you," Marco began wrapping Star's ankle and Star felt a cold sensation on her injured foot, "Keep this cold compress on. It'll help with the swelling," Star nodded as Marco sat down next to her and the two teenagers listened to the sounds of the nocturnal creature play their nightly music.

Star looked up at the undead teen and took a deep breath, "You know you're outnumbered here on Mewni, right?" Marco looked at her in confusion and Star shook her head, "Vampires haven't been roamed Mewni for centuries. They were eradicated from existence. And you being here is going to cause all sorts of trouble,"

"Nothing I won't be able to handle," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm used to people ridiculing me. So what's the difference here?"

"The fact that Mewmans are incredibly strong and every knight in the Butterfly castle won't only be out looking to kill me, but you as well. Since you're the first Vampire in centuries, I'm sure my mom has a price on your head,"

"Again, nothing I won't be able to handle," Star sighed before wrapping her arms around herself and lightly shivered.

Marco sighed before taking his hoodie off and wrapped it around Star. Star looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "It's clean. I wash it every night," Marco stood up and frowned, "Use it. It'll keep you warm until I build a small fire," Star hummed as she slightly nodded and held the hoodie close to her as Marco turned and walked away.

Star frowned and hugged her knees to her chest, "Why would they wait this long before doing this? If mom didn't want me, why would she…and that Vampire. What's his deal? Is he lying to me until I fall asleep and then he'll bleed my dry or-"

"You're reading too many fairytales," she jumped slightly and looked up to see Marco standing over her, a bundle of sticks in his arms, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Jesus…how do you-"

"Inhuman speed, I managed to collect some firewood without a problem." Star frowned as Marco sat down and began building a small fire. He looked back up and shook his head, "And like I said, I'm not going to kill another monster. I'll go out and hunt for some field mice, or I'll hunt until I find a decent target."

"Right…I'm sorry, but…I've never met a Vampire before…or anyone outside of the Butterfly castle for that matter. I've been trapped in the dungeons all my life and they decided to play a little game and chase me through the forest."

"And they did they did that because your mother was raped by a monster, with the end result being you?" Star frowned and slowly nodded before Marco hissed, "I'm going to…idiots!" Star looked up as Marco walked towards the window and stared out at the forest, "I'm going to hunt them down and drain every last drop of blood from their bodies for doing-"

"Don't bother," Marco looked back and Star shook her head, "Like I said, there hasn't been a Vampire on Mewni in centuries, and my mom most likely put a price on your head, so the guards will out looking for you. And besides, we're in the denser part of the forest, so I doubt they'll find us," Marco frowned and looked up at the night sky, his arms crossed and a hardened look crossing his face.

 **Okay, this first chapter may seemed rush, but this is the first time I've written a MonStar and Vampire Marco at the same time. This is going to be rated for reasons and those reasons will come to light in later chapters. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114: Well MisterE suggested it and I said I was going to do it. Heh.**

 **MisterE231: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Hey, long time no hear. Yeah, that's the main idea to it. Oh, you want them to join in the fun, ay? Alright. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The sun slowly rose over the horizon as the fire slowly began to die. Star looked up at Marco and saw him slowly falling asleep. She lightly nudged him and Marco shot up, "I'm up…I'm not tired,"

"Marco…the sun is coming up…aren't you afraid you'll turn to dust if you don't get into the shade or-"

"No, Star, the sun never reaches this far into the castle," Marco yawned and leaned back, "You should get some sleep, too. They looked like they were chasing you all night," Star frowned and slowly nodded, "Then get some sleep. No one outside of us knows of this castle, so we'll be safe," Star frowned and slightly nodded before leaning up against the dead teen and the two of them fell asleep.

Guards roamed the forest, hardened looks crossing their face. The lead guard looked back before speaking, "We are going to find that horrendous monster, Star Butterfly, and that disgusting Vampire with her. Make haste everyone!" the other guards cheered before they began running through the forest.

Star moaned before she opened her eyes and looked up to see she was lying on top of Marco with Marco's right arm wrapped around her. A faint smile crossed her lips before she laid back down and closed her eyes again. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in a panic and ran towards the window. She looked at the ground below and spotted a couple of guards approaching the castle.

She turned and ran over to Marco and began shaking him awake, "What? Who?" he looked at the half monster girl before yawning and rubbing the back of his head, "What's wrong, Star?"

"Well, the sun is still out, we're both exhausted and there are a couple of guards approaching the castle," Marco's eyes widened and Star panted before yawning, "And they're going to get in here, we're too tired to do anything and-"

"And as soon as they open that door…well I don't want to think about it," he yawned and Star sat next to him before leaning up against him and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

The two guards slowly approached the dark castle when they heard a twig snap from behind them. Their eyes widened when they spotted a large wolf monster walking towards them. Reaching for their weapons as they glared at the monster, "You truly believe those little knives can save you?" the monster laughed before lunging at the guards.

Screams filled the air followed by the sound of bones crunching under pressure. The wolf monster chuckled as a green-haired Dryad teen walked up to the monster and shook her head, "Jorby, what are you doing out here?" the wolf, Jorby looked at the teen, "You know we can risk getting caught. Yes, we're in a place where monsters roam freely, but those were guards, and with our luck, more guards and walking around,"

"But they look like they were going to kill some monsters, Kelly," Kelly Greene crossed her arms and shook her head again, "Well what do you want me to do? Not help monsters?"

"I want you to stop attacking people like that and blowing our cover," she looked up at the castle and sighed, "I guess we can hide in there…better than staying out in the opening like this," Jorby sighed and nodded before they walked towards the castle.

Walking into the castle, the two saw Star and Marco lying down in each other's arms. The two looked at each before looking back at the two and saw Star stirring. Star looked and yawned before rubbing her eyes, "Huh…who are you?"

"Um…my name's Kelly and this is my good friend Jorby…who are you?"

"I'm Star and this is-" she looked down at the sleeping Vampire and took a deep breath before looking up again, "This is Marco…we came to this castle last night after he helped me escape from a group of people who were trying to kill me."

"And…why is he sleeping?" Jorby questioned.

"We were up all night and…he's a Vampire," the two looked at the undead teen with wide eyes, "I told him that it has been centuries since Mewni saw a Vampire, and him helping me last night really put a price on his head."

"Heh…well…you won't have to worry…we killed a couple guards just a few minutes ago and we were going to stay here for a-"

"Yeah, fine," the three looked down at Marco as he yawned and sat up, "Just keep it down…I'm not going to turn to dust because you can't keep quiet," the three nodded as Marco laid back down and Star laid on top of him as Kelly and Jorby laid across from them, the room falling silent.

 **Okay, just a brief chapter here, but things will start to pick up very soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy hell…I am deeply sorry for the wait here. Please enjoy the third chapter.**

The four woke up and moaned. Marco looked down at the monster princess and slightly smirked before he stood up and walked over to the window and Star followed him. Jorby looked at the Dryad and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Did we…miss something?"

"Well…we did just walk in on them while they were sleeping so…probably," the two walked over two and looked out at the forest as darkness covered the entire land, "So…we'll be going and-"

"Actually…you two are more than welcomed to stay," the three glanced at the undead teen as Marco looked back with narrowed, glowing eyes, "In the short year that I've been here, I've witnessed how monsters are treated, and I'm going to be honest, it's disgusting. It's basically racism and I hated that while I was on earth, and I'll be damned if it happens again,"

The three stared at him in confusion and the monster princess leaned closer to Marco and whispered, "What are we going to do about it? I've told you that Mewmans hate monsters and they don't care…hell, my own mother ordered my death and-"

"We're going to turn this land into a monster paradise," Marco looked back out the window and narrowed his eyes as they flashed red, "Like I said, I've witnessed racism since I've been here, I've dealt with that when I was on earth, but I'm not going to allow this to continue,"

"So you have some wild fantasy where Mewmans and monsters get along? Are you insane or-"

"No…the Mewmans have had it good and from what Star told me, it's been going on for far too long. From what I've witnessed, monsters just want to be left alone and live their lives out in peace." Marco looked at Jorby and arched a brow, "You're a hellhound, right?"

"Actually I'm a demon wolf…I have a few friends who are hellhounds…why?"

Marco hummed and shook his head, "Marco, what are you planning? It's not making any sense and-"

"I've got a crazy idea…but for now, I'm going to go out and look for some mice," Star's eyes widened as she licked her lips, "You eat mice, too?"

"Uh…it was the only thing I ate while I was in the dungeons and I got a taste for them," Marco hummed and nodded before the four monsters walked out of the dark castle.

Kelly and Jorby watched as Star and Marco chased and ate mice. The two panted and looked back at the duo as Marco swallowed the mouse in his mouth, "We're sorry, did you two-"

"We…we don't eat mice, thank you," Kelly explained and shook her head, "Now…what's this crazy idea of yours? And before you start, you should know that many monsters have had crazy ideas before and none of them worked."

"She's right, Marco," Marco looked at the monster princess in confusion and Star looked down and rubbed her arm, "I know I haven't been out of my cell until recently, but I've heard countless fights between the Mewmans and monsters and none of them ended well for the monsters. The Mewmans will counterattack and most monsters never walk away with their lives."

"That's because they went in without a plan," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Like I said, I'm originally from earth and…okay, hear me out, we gather a team of strong monsters and invade Mewni. We push everyone back before claiming this land for the monsters and-"

"And what part that monsters don't walk away with their lives didn't you get?" Kelly crossed her arms and arched a brow, "They'd go out there and a lot of guards from the Butterfly kingdom and the neighboring kingdoms will attack and kill a lot of them without hesitation. It's gotten to the point where monsters are afraid to leave the Forest of Certain Death,"

"And what if we have a team of our own?" Marco questioned, "You two seem pretty strong if you killed a couple of guards, I've only known Star for a day, but if she survived this long in a cell with minimum contact and eating mice then she's tough," Star slightly smiled at the small praise Marco gave her, "Before my accident, I've been studying karate, so I know how to fight.

If we go around and look for monsters who are strong and who know how to fight, we'll drive the Mewmans away and monsters can roam freely without being judged," the three looked at the undead teen and Marco narrowed his eyes, "You three think I'm either joking or insane, but I'm being serious, we gather up an army of strong monster before we train and invade the kingdoms and show them that they won't get away with this,"

The air between the four grew still before Star cleared her throat, catching the attention of the three before looking at Star, "Marco, you are aware that I'm half Mewman and-"

"I'm well aware of that Star, but after your mother ordered your death, you should be angry," Star slightly frowned and Marco reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "If you want to back out of this plan, say so now and you can stay in the castle, if you want to help, you're more than welcome to and tell your parents how you felt about being locked in the cells and your mother ordering your death,"

Inhaled deeply, Star shook her head, "And what if this plan fails? You're obviously ignoring our warnings and-"

"We won't know until we try and like I said, we're going to gather up an army of strong monsters, train and think of a strategy before going out there," Marco, Kelly and Jorby looked at Star and Marco arched a brow, "So do you want to help?" Frowning, Star slightly narrowed her eyes and slowly nodded.

 **Okay, like I said, I'm terribly sorry for the wait here. I hope people are still reading it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
